survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto Tyrant
T-001 Created via Primary T-Virus Infection and Surgery Base Organism Human Class Unknown Purpose Experimental Appearance(s) Resident Evil 0 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Proto Tyrant (T-001) also known simply as "Prototype Tyrant" was the first prototype model of the "Tyrant" B.O.W., developed as part of the "Tyrant Project" aiming for the creation of an "ultimate life-form" using the T-Virus. History In 1988, the T-Virus Project at the Arklay Laboartory entered its Third Stage. The Arklay Biological Weapon Research Team led by chief scientists William Birkin and Albert Wesker announced the development of a new human-based B.O.W. with the goal of creating an "ultimate life-form". An organism which was obedient with proficient memory power and would observe orders quickly with a trained, strengthened body able to be used without rest and without expressing complaint. The ultimate organic biological weapon for combat, a package ideal only as a soldier. This was the "Tyrant Project". However, the research had a barrier. As a result of a property of the T-Virus, the relatively stablized variant used to produce creatures such as the "Zombies" and "Hunter" considerably decayed brain tissue, leading to a loss of intelligence which would render them uncontrollable. In response, Dr. Birkin extracted a new variant which suppressed its influence on the brain to a minimum if the subject had the genes necessary for the virus to adapt to it. However, there were extremely few humans with these genes. A simulation performed by the Gene Analysis Section gave a ratio of "one in ten million". Other than that, subjects would merely become a Zombie. Out of necessity, the research team took measures to gather test subjects which were relatively close to the ideal gene pattern by force from other laboratories. However, there was no success and research was stalled for the time being. However, in 1991, a former Colonel in the Soviet Army named Sergei Vladimir contacted Umbrella. Soon after, he passed the primary test for becoming a Tyrant and was discovered to have the genes necessary to adapt to the T-Virus variant used to create a Tyrant. Rather than lose Vladimir, the company decided to create ten clones of him which became the main test subjects for the Tyrant Project. After injecting the T-Virus variant, a subject was placed in a pod and covered in a liquid solution which allowed the t-virus infected cells to propagate to a sufficient level, and it received appropriate treatment to become a Tyrant. However, since the T-Virus acted to the full extent of its power in the subject's body, despite the enhancement of its combat abilities there was no growth of intelligence required for command execution, and extreme decomposition of the skin was notably visible. As a result, development was canceled with completion close at hand, and rejection disposal was accomplished after data collection. Due to its astounding vitality, it continued activity in a volatile state after being placed in disposal. Its data led to the development of the successful second prototype "Tyrant (T-002 Type)". On July 23, 1998, the Proto Tyrant was encountered by Rebecca Chambers, who managed to subdue the Tyrant. However, the Tyrant managed to encounter Rebecca and Billy Coen a second time in the Umbrella Treatment Plant where it was defeated once again. Attributes Upon discovering a target, it quickly approaches and attacks with its abnormally developed claws. The claw on its right arm developed into a shape reminiscent of an equestrian's spear while its left arm developed into a smaller form with several large claws. Its body suffered severe decomposition as a result of the virus corroding the body, with its skin marred with lesions, missing skin and necrotized patches. Like the final model, it also possessed an exposed heart on its chest, and even its spine became exposed as its skin decayed and fell off, making it vulnerable to attacks from the front and back. Despite the imperfections in its appearance, its physical functions were equal to the completed model. It possessed astounding vitality and aggressiveness which were reminiscent of the completed model's form following removal of its limiter. Despite Its combat abilities being inferior to the completed model, it was still a deadly organism. However, its lack of intelligence rendered it uncontrollable. Despite it's inferiority in several aspects, it could be said that its high level of ferocity and frank brutality made it somewhat more deserving of the name "Tyrant" than its successor.